


Kill Them Off (If Elsa Was an Author)

by noreek101



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, like Let It Go only the writer's version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreek101/pseuds/noreek101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the mistress of winter, Elsa is a best-selling novelist who has gone into Kill All the Characters mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Them Off (If Elsa Was an Author)

The doc glows white on my screen tonight,  
Not a letter to be seen.  
A fandom of desolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen.  
The fans are howling like this buzzing storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in;  
I didn't really try.

 

Don't let them in;  
Don't let them see--  
Be the nice author you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Don't let them know:  
Well, now they know!

 

Kill them off; kill them off--  
Wanna see the fangirls cry.  
Kill them off; kill them off--  
Doesn't even need to be a reason why!  
I don't care  
What my beta says.   
Let the feels rage on!

  
I never liked that character anyway.

 

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small,  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

 

It's time to see what I can do,  
To test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no fourth wall for me:  
I am free!

 

Kill them off; kill them off--  
They are one with the wind and sky.  
Kill them off; kill them off--  
No matter if it's right!  
I don't care  
What the fangirls say.  
Let the feels rage on!

 

My characters flurry through the air into the ground;  
Their souls are spiraling in broken fractals all around.  
And one thought sings out like a word-filled blast:  
They're never coming back; the past is in the past!

 

Kill them off; kill them off--  
And they'll die at the break of dawn.  
Kill them off; kill them off--  
The main character is gone!  
I don't care  
What the critics say.   
Let the feels rage on!

 

I never liked that character anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a hilarious meme where authors were Elsa and saying "Kill them off" instead of "Let it go," and this happened. I AM NOT SORRY. XD


End file.
